Blue Stella
by Yaminga
Summary: Tsuna se encuentra completamente solo en casa...ojalá algo pudiera sacarlo de su aburrimiento.
1. Prólogo

_**Supongo que lo primero es presentarse, soy Yaminga (por favor no reírse del nombre) y eh tenido un problema durante más de medio año: tengo una historia pegada a mi cabeza y no puedo hacer que se vaya T-T. Esta historia está tan pegada a mi que no puedo concentrarme en nada más, así que después de un no-tan-corto proceso de pensamiento decidí publicarla en Fanfictión, así al menos podría hacer que mis demás pensamientos dejen de evitar llegar a mi cerebro.**_

 _ **Es mi primer intento de historia, así que no esperen mucho sobre mis habilidades de redacción o gramática (sin contar mis incontables errores de ortografía). Después de varias vueltas esto terminó siendo un crossover entre las series de mis dos personajes favoritos (Tsuna y BRS), intentaré terminarlo aún cuando nadie lo lea (después de todo esto es para despejar mis pensamientos).**_

 _ **Repito que es la primera vez que hago un fanfic, así que desde ya me disculpo por qué tan OOC puedan parecer los personajes y por las incongruencias con el cannon.**_

 _ **Sin nada más que se me ocurra decir para alargar esta introducción: Vamos con el fanfic~!**_

 **Prólogo: El comienzo de otra locura.**

En una pequeña casa civil en la alegre ciudad de Namimori y centado en el sofá de su salón mientras mira la televisión se encontraba Sawada Tsunayoshi, el heredero al título de Décimo Capo de Vongola, la familia mafiosa más grande, antigua, influyente y poderosa de todo el mundo. Con un bol de palomitas en su regazo, piernas crusadas y una mirada indiferente, Tsuna no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. La casa estaba tranquila y callada, sin los gritos de los niños, ni el parloteo de Bianchi y su mamá en la cosina, ni el ruido de las locuras de Reborn. La casa se encontraba bacía y sin emoción, solo el sonido de lo que sea que estén haciendo en el ptrograma que estaba "viendo"... Si, "viendo", entre comillas, porque realmente no estaba prestando atención.

En medio de la oscuridad de la sala en la que estaba dejó escapar otro suspiro.

Estaba aburrido.

Reborn había llevado a su familia a un viaje a Italia "muy importante" pidiéndole (amenazándolo con Leon Gun) que se quedase, con la excusa de que todos necesitaban un tiempo a solas. Al principio se alegró (aunque intentó ocultarlo frente a su tutor...falló miserablemente), podría tener la paz y el descanso que tanto necesitaba, dormiría hasta tarde, tal vez invitaría a sus amigos. las primeras dos sugerencias fueron bien, la tercera no tanto.

Gokudera había decidido que acompañaría a su familia a Italia para poder volver a ver su país de origen, los había ido a despedir al aeropuerto (no tenía ni idea de cómo podía seguir disculpándose después de ver a Bianchi a la cara, pero decidió dejar de pensar en ello por el bien de su cordura). Yamamoto y Ryohei viajaron con sus respectivos clubes a campeonatos de cada deporte, Kyoko acompañó a su hermano. Enma y su familia volvieron a su ciudad por un tiempo. Haru salió para un viaje familiar. Hibari estaba completamente fuera de discusión, y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de adonde se fueron los del grupo Kokuyo (no es como si alguno de ellos quisiera escucharlo, no importa lo dócil que sea Chrome).

Luego de enterarse de que estaría completamente solo durante todas las vacaciones el Tsuna quiso ser positivo, no estaría con sus amigos pero aún podía tener un descanso sobre todo el tema de la mafia y las torturas macabras de su endemoniado tutor...obviamente ese plan tampoco fue bien. Después de unas impresionantemente largas dos horas de estar viendo a la nada como idiota sin saber qué más hacer el moreno se dio cuenta de una verdad en la que nunca antes había pensado: echaba de menos su vida alocada.

Si, lo admitía, extrañaba las locuras constantes en las que su familia lo metía cada día. Se había acostumbrado a la adrenalina y la emoción constante que era tener a la encarnación corpórea del mismísimo Lucifer como tutor (porque Reborn no podía ser otra cosa), la forma de vida tranquila le recordaba a su no-tan-antigua vida como dame-Tsuna. No es que haya dejado de lado su antiguo yo (aún se caía por las escaleras y se tropezaba con el aire) pero al menos había mejorado, sus notas eran mejores, por no decir excelentes, había mejorado sus habilidades atléticas sin necesidad de sus llamas (quién diría que escapar de una estampida de osos hambrientos por toda la ciudad sería tan efectivo?), ya no tartamudeaba, y aprendió a cocinar, y gracias a su Hyper Intuición su habilidad de análisis, aprendizaje y reflexión habían mejorado enormemente hasta el punto en el que había podido aprender idiomas como el italiano, el ingles y el francés y hablarlos con fluidez...

Mierda, sus divagaciones lo llevaron a un tema completamente diferente, eso pasaba mucho últimamente. Terminó malacostumbrado después de usar el estado de Super Última Voluntad, ese estado había roto completamente el sello puesto por Nono provocando que sus llamas se liberaran y que su HI evolucionara hasta estar despierta todo el tiempo de una forma pasiva, además de ser más fuerte ¡Incluso comenzó a funcionar con objetos sin vida! ¡Era increíble! Por ejemplo: el otro día lo ayudó a encontrar una moneda con la que-...lo estaba haciendo de nuevo...

"...estar sentado todo el día no me hará bien, debería salir a dar un paseo" luego del tercer suspiro de los últimos 2 minutos el heredero Vongola se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba para poder dar otro paseo por la ciudad. Tenía la esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez, algo interesante pasaría durante este paseo, algo que pueda hacerlo olvidar su soledad y aburrimiento.

...Debió haber tenido cuidado con lo que deseaba, porque si algo ah aprendido desde que Reborn entró en su vida es que Tsunayoshi Sawada es el juguete preferido de los dioses del destino y la suerte...

Justo cuando recogía sus pastillas, auriculares, mitones y a Natsu de la mesa su intuición le advirtió que se girase. No comenzaría a dudar de su HI después de todo lo que pasó, así que se giró inmediatamente colocándose su anillo Volngola del Cielo versión X y sus auriculares para poder encarar...a un portal brillante con forma de estrella?...estaba seguro de que las palomitas solo tenían un poco de caramelo...¿Por qué su intuición sonaba tanto?...¿Y por qué sentía un poco de presión alrededor de su cuello?...al mirar hacia abajo ¿Lo que lo arrastraba por el cuello hacia el portal era una cadena?...Demonios.

Con un fuerte tirón el castaño fue arrastrado hacia el portal, podía ver las paredes de su casa alejándose mientras caía más y más profundo, hasta pasar hacia el otro lado. Cayó más o menos unos 20 metros.

El golpe contra el suelo fue increíblemente duro, había caído de alturas mayores (casi siempre gracias a Reborn), pero esta fue inexplicablemente más duro ¿Por qué la tierra se sentía tan sólida?¡Ni siquiera se había creado un cráter a pesar de la velocidad a la que había descendido!

La cadena que envolvía su cuello había desaparecido "Al menos ahora puedo mover la cabeza libremente..." el moreno hablaba en un pequeño susurro ronco debido al sentimiento incómodo en su cuello. Se tomó la libertad de calmarse antes de estudiar su entorno. Estaba en un lugar oscuro, todo, desde el suelo hasta el extraño cielo techado e incluso las formaciones de rocas picudas eran de un color negro azulado, y aunque parecía un poco desolado podía, tomarle el gusto a este lugar. Mirando de izquierda a derecha veía lo mismo, junto con la misma extraña sensación de inquietud y calmada satisfacción. Todo cambió cuando miró hacia atrás, parada frente a él se encontraba ¿Una chica? Parecía tener su edad, unas largas coletas desiguales y estaba vestida completamente de negro y blanco.

Todo esto junto con la manera de vestir que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación (el bikini superior, la chaqueta desabrochada y el no-precisamente-muy-grande short de cuero negro no ayudaban demasiado a la hormonal mente de un Tsuna en plena flor de la adolescencia), hacía que solo una palabra viniera a la mente del heredero Vongola: Hermosa...o al menos lo sería si ella no le estuviera apuntando con un PUTO CAÑÓN DE DOS METROS DE LARGO!

En esta situación la palabra que Tsuna tenía en mente era un poco diferente a la anterior.

Mierda.

 **Qué les pareció el prólogo? bien? mal? debería mejor dedicarme a vender kebabs en la esquina de mi casa? respondan en los comentarios si es posible.**

 **Siendo un poco creído, no estuvo mal para ser el primer capítulo que escribí en toda mi vida (no me contradigan, déjenme ser feliz).**

 **Como ya había dicho, esta historia pienso llevarla hasta el final aún cuando no la lea ni mi propia madre (mi vida es triste, lo sé), porque al escribir el prólogo podía sentir como el peso en mi cabeza se levantaba un poco (sin chistes sobre sombreros pesados por favor). No tengo ni idea de cuándo publicaré el primer capítulo, pero no creo que sea mucho tiempo...¿Verdad?**

 **Sin nada más que decir (de nuevo -_-) nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: La mejor forma de conocer gente**

 **Punto de vista de Tsuna**

Ok, recapitulemos lo que ah pasado hasta ahora. Estaba en el sofá de mi casa viendo la televisión, decidí darme un paseo mientras que me pasaba algo interesante por la noche, de repente me cadenas que arrastraron hacia un portal que tenía aparecido de la nada, fui transportado a un lugar extraño con un suelo bastante más que la conoció, luego una niña linda frente a él mientras le apuntaba con UN PUTO CAÑÓN DE DOS METROS DE LARGO! (si, aún no está todo el recuperado de eso), y antes de que pueda abrir la boca para dejar de salir un pequeño "¿Qué demonios ...?" la chica morena ha llegado al gatillo de su inmensa arma. ¡Sin pecado más! ¡A la altura de su corazón! Sin mediar palabra! (o sonido, porque algo le disia que esa chica que le disparó un cañonazo no era muy habladora).

Logré reaccionar rápido gracias a su HI y al entrenamiento de Reborn, pues el ex-Arcobaleno era un gran fanático de hacer exactamente lo mismo (el tamaño del arma variaba dependiendo del ánimo del Hitman). Salté hacia la derecha impulsándome con mis manos para dar una voltereta y aterrizar sobre la planta de mis pies. Al mirar el sitio donde estaba previamente acosado, mi pareja se encontraba en una posición que no se había logrado ni agrietárlo. Bien, hora de correr.

Y así lo hizo, corrió lo más lejos posible para una de las formaciones rocosas que adornaban todo el extraño mundo donde se encontraban mientras esquivaba las bolas de energía azul. Nunca creyó que correría tan rápido y lejos de una chica bonita vestida con bikini y pantalones cortos ajustados pero así estaban las cosas.

Logré esconderme detrás de la tapa más cercana mientras me disponía a pensar. Lo mejor es idear una forma de hacer que dejen de intentar volar en pedazos. Asomé un poco mi cabeza y logré ver por el rabillo de mi ojo cómo la morena corría hacia mí con claras intenciones de volver a dispararme, si no me gustaría tenerlo que comenzaba un juego del gato y el ratón con el cual no estaba muy emocionado. Según su intuición, lastimar a la chica no era una opción, así que necesitaba idear una forma de hacer que el fuego de forma voluntaria o forzarla a alguien sin lastimarla, y prefería no tener que usar el Punto Zero Primera Edición (usarlo contra la piel era malo si las cicatrices de Xanxus indicaban algo).

* * *

 **Punto de Vista del Lector**

"...!" Ella ya estaba aquí, y su cañón se había transformado en un martillo del mismo tamaño (ok ... eso era impresionante), pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención.

¡Su ojo! ¡Su ojo derecho despedía llamas azules! Eso fue malo y bueno a la vez.

Bueno porque estaba más acostumbrado a tratar con usuarios de llamas que con personas normales (sus matones habituales de instituto eran una prueba de ello). Malo porque un gran cañón que aparentemente cambia de forma impulsado por Llamas de Última Voluntad es una arma muy peligrosa para manejar, y más aún cuando su usuario posee la actitud calmada de una lluvia (si se dejaba guiar por el color). Doblemente malo dado que ya has hecho una forma de hacer que la chica de cabello negro se calmara, y no hay nada fuera de lo fanático de esa manera de tratar las cosas.

Su línea de pensamiento fue cortada por un martillazo lateral que logró esquivar por los pelos. "Ok, lo primero será alejarse". Poniendo sus guantes y tragando dos pastillas en movimientos rápidos y rápidos, Tsuna entró en Modo de Hyper Voluntad.

Usó un pequeño impulso de sus llamas para tomar algo de distancia. Aquella chica siguió atacándolo con el martillo sin mucho éxito unas cuantas veces más. Tsuna estaba tranquila, ella era muy fuerte y movía el martillo de guerra con una gran precisión y rapidez, pero nada más rápido que el impulso de las llamas del cielo. Agachándose para esquivar y atrapar el arma para arrojarlo lejos junto con su propietaria momentos después, el heredero Vongola abordó el mismo tren de pensamientos del que había sido sacado.

No tenía muchas opciones y el plan que trazaba su cabeza era el único método para lograr un "cañonazos Larú", aunque no estaba todo el seguro de llevarlo a cabo. Si salía mal la situación se volvió más extraño de lo que ya es Pero no tenía otra cosa, se tragaría por su orgullo y rogaría por que todo lo demás saliera bien y no hubiera contratiempos, además, si la morena tenía Llamas de Última Voluntad era imposible que pueda resistirse. Todo bien, se convenció.

La chica aterrizó sobre sus pies con seguridad y, segundos después, transformó el martillo de guerra en una torreta automática a dos manos. si, mejor comenzaba a moverse.

Tsuna cargó hacia adelante una gran velocidad mientras esquivaba la lluvia de balas que la chica de negro había liberado hacía tan solo medio segundo.

* * *

 **Punto de Vista de BRS**

Estaba confundida. Hace tan solo unos minutos había sentido una perturbación en su mundo, el mismo tipo de perturbación que sentía cuando alguien entraba en su territorio de imprevisto. Decidió revisar para encontrar al perpetrador y asegurarse de que todo estaría bien. No le llevó mucho tiempo vislumbrar un portal brillante en forma de estrella que levitaba a unos veinte metros de altura, el mismo portal del que había salido "él", un chico de cabello castaño claro, parecía tener la edad de Mato, y vestía una camisa negra de manga corta sobre una camiseta naranja, junto con unos jeans marrones holgados y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas y rojas.

Esto era raro. No el que alguien cayera de un portal aparecido de la nada y se estrellara dando un golpe sonoro contra el suelo, sino el hecho de que era un chico. Los "otros yo" masculinos son extremadamente raros, solo había visto dos en su vida y uno era el que estaba intentando orientarse frente a ella. Por si acaso preparó su "Rock Cannon" y lo apuntó hacia el todavía desorientado castaño, después de todo cualquier persona que viniera aquí lo haría para intentar matarla, siempre fue lo mismo. Aunque nadie había venido desde el incidente de Insane Black Rock Shooter hace unos meses (Mato solo se había juntado con sus amigas desde entonces), algo por lo cual estaba agradecida.

Desde que aquello pasó algo cambió dentro de su ser. Los mundos se habían vuelto a separar pero eso no era todo, había desarrollado sentimientos, sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido habían logrado florecer dentro de sí misma debido al haber estado conectada con Kuroi Mato, su "yo" del mundo humano. Cuando Mato le devolvió su cuerpo luego de haber derrotado a IBRS algunas cosas habían sido liberadas como resultado de la "desconexión". Ahora todo era nuevo para ella, y el hecho de que había algo que le impedía ir a ver a las demás "otras yo" que habían estado involucradas en el incidente (según las memorias de Mato era...¿Vergüenza?) para poder comprobar si les sucedía lo mismo hacía que esto de "sentir" siga siendo algo nuevo para ella.

Pero volviendo a su problema con el castaño que había aparecido de repente, él por fin se había girado en su dirección, ahora podía verle los ojos. Eran de un color chocolate mezclado con avellana y dorado...eran...¿Lindos?...no lo sabía ¿Si?¡Recuerden que aún era nueva en esto!

Lo miró fijamente antes de presionar el gatillo de su cañón. A la distancia a la que se encontraban era prácticamente imposible que lo esquivara, pero aún así lo hizo. El chico era ágil, lo admitía, pero eso no le impidió seguir disparando.

El castaño echó a correr en la dirección opuesta ¿No iba a atacarla?¿Por qué huiría?...No importa, lo seguiré, si va tan lejos entonces significa que debe ser un luchador a distancia, lo mejor será que luche de cerca.

Preparando mi War Hammer corrí hacia la roca en la que aquél chico se cubría, lo vi asomarse por el costado derecho de su cobertura, así que lo flanquee por el lado izquierdo antes de inentar asestar un golpe con mi martillo, "intentar" es la palabra clave dado que este tipo era extremadamente ágil, rápido y flexible. Luego de fallar el primer golpe usé el impulso de mi pesada arma para atacarlo con una patada frontal que esquivó con gran facilidad apartándose hacia la izquierda. Giré sobre mí misma mientras levantaba el enorme martillo por sobre mi cabeza preparándome para un golpe de hacha, se movió unos centímetros para atrás esquivándolo por poco. Detuve mi arma a medio metro del suelo y cargué hacia adelante para asestarle con la cabeza del martillo, pero lo desvió con un puñetazo lateral con una especie de guante ¿Cuándo se los puso?

Había algo diferente en el chico, y no eran solo la llama en la cabeza y esos ojos naranja cautivadoramente brillantes, además parecía más tranquilo y sereno...

Arrugó un poco la nariz ¿Se perdió de algo?...

No tuvo tiempo para pensarlo, pues cuando abanicó con su War Hammer hacia la derecha, el castaño se agachó mientras tomaba el martillo por la cabeza y, girando sobre sus talones, la envió volando junto con su arma varios metros hacia atrás. Por suerte aterrizó sana y salva.

Bien ¿Esto era lo que llamaban enfado? no le gustaba. Decidió pasar a su modo Vulcanno y liberar un aluvión de balas contra el castaño, pero justo antes de que presionara el gatillo algo sucedió. Se miraron a los ojos durante un segundo, esos ojos naranja brillaban con resolución, tenía un plan y pensaba llevarlo a cabo...Bueno, no lo dejaría.

El sonido de los disparos comenzó de inmediato, y el ojinaranjo cargó hacia adelante con la decisión aún presente en sus orbes. No le tomó mucho tiempo al chico llegar a su posición, pero estaba preparada.

Cuando vio que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca sacó su espada y arremetió contra el chico volador, él usó una de sus manos para atrapar su espada y con un suave empujón se la quitó de las manos para luego utilizarla para clavar su bota al suelo, enredó su pierna libre con una de las suyas y sujetó sus manos por las muñecas con un fuerte agarre (¿El metal del guante ayudaba al agarre o algo?). Genial, ahora había sido atrapada. Finalmente colocó su mano libre detrás de su espalda y...

...La besó

...¿La besó?

...¡LA BESÓ!

A su cerebro le llevó unos segundos poder procesar lo que estaba pasando. Cuando por fin logró darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba sus ojos se abrieron de par en par."¿¡Q-q-q-qué demonios estaba ha-haciendo!?¿¡Qué clase de persona bb-b-be-besa a su oponente en medio de una batalla!?¡T-tan solo se conocieron hace solo unos minutos!¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre!...¡Espera, eso no era lo importante! Ni siquiera tenía ni idea de cómo o qué sentir ¡Los sentimientos eran nuevos para ella, por Dios!

Intentó liberarse ¡Luchó todo lo que podía! Pero este tipo tenía más fuerza de lo que aparentaba. Apretó sus manos con frustración y cerró sus ojos, pero...comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente relajada, y el beso...no era tan malo. No lo aguantó más, cayó rendida ante el armonizante beso, dejándose guiar por aquella extraña persona que acababa de robarle su primer beso en pleno confrontamiento.

* * *

 **Punto de Vista de Tsuna**

Reborn le había hablado y explicado sobre la armonización del cielo, un usuario de llamas del cielo podía armonizar con usuarios de otros elementos (o con otros cielos si el usuario tenía unas llamas lo suficientemente puras), uniéndolos y manteniéndolos juntos, brindándoles seguridad y pudiendo calmarlos, esto funcionaba en ambas direcciones, del cielo a sus elementos y viceversa. La armonización se daba cuando había contacto directo con otra llama compatible, generalmente era interactuando en una vida cotidiana o creando una situación que ambos recordaran. Pero existía una forma de saltearse todo eso: un beso. La técnica consistía en mandar pequeñas hondas de llamas del cielo al interior del contrario a través del contacto de labios, provocando que la armonía se dé de una forma increíblemente más rápida (unos diez segundos para ser exactos). Pero a pesar de lo aparentemente beneficioso que esto pudiese sonar había complicaciones: si se llevaba a cabo de forma incorrecta podía darse una incompatibilidad en la armonización y provocaría que la persona receptora de dicho beso sintiera unos extraños y profundos sentimientos de odio y repulsión hacia el cielo en cuestión, lo que era malo si esa persona ya estaba tratando de matarlo de antemano.

Luego de explicarle esa última parte, su tutor había insistido en que debía practicar esa técnica porque si algún día la necesitaba (nunca creyó que lo haría y definitivamente no tan pronto) y la ejecutaba de forma errónea entonces se encontraría con una mala situación. Razón por la cual lo obligaron a practicar con uno de sus guardianes...terminó por elegir a Chrome. Si, a pesar de la vergüenza y los peligros de ser ensartado con un tridente por una piña mayor sobreprotectora aún así eligió a su único guardián de femenino. Porque se negaba rotundamente a besar a otro hombre, y no le importaba lo que tuviera que decir Reborn ni cuánto dinero iba a ganar subastando fotos del suceso por internet.

Logró dominar el "beso de armonía" (como lo llamó alegremente Yamamoto) en poco tiempo gracias a su intuición...basta decir que les costó una semana entera a Chrome y a él poder volver a mirarse a la cara sin sonrojarse tanto...y otras dos poder hablar normalmente entre ellos. Pero el esfuerzo había valido la pena y ahora podía realizar la técnica a la perfección (o casi a la perfección si no se ponía nervioso).

Devolviendo su atención a la chica que estaba besando en ese momento, soltó su agarre sobre ella una vez que dejó de luchar. La ojiazul se aferró fuertemente a su camisa, momento que aprovechó para separar sus labios de los de ella. Es la primera vez que probaba este método fuera del entrenamiento. Y dado que la morena no estaba intentando volverlo un queso humano con otra de sus armas, parece que lo hizo bien.

"¿Ya te calmaste?" Preguntó Tsuna luego de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, sonrojos y un abrazo del que aún no se soltaban. Su voz era tranquila y segura, pero solo era un efecto del Modo Hyper, aunque el color rosa en sus mejillas persistía (el estado eliminaba los nervios, pero por desgracia no la vergüenza).

Ella lo miró por un segundo con su cara completamente de un azul pálido (¿Sangre azul? Raro, pero fascinante), pero por fin dijo las primeras palabras que le había escuchado decir. "¿P-por qué hiciste e-eso?" su voz era débil y tranquila, contrastaba bien con la calma de la lluvia...Le gustaba.

"L-lo lamento" ¡Demonios! El tartamudeo regresó "Pero no dejabas de atacarme, y era la única manera de que pares" Para este punto ya había vuelto a su estado normal, esperaba que Dame-Tsuna no apareciera de la nada para fastidiarlo todo. No necesitaba que ese cañón le apuntara otra vez."No sé por qué me atacaste de repente, pero prometo que no te haré daño" Terminó con una sonrisa. La seguridad volvió, eso era bueno.

"No...vienes a...¿Matarme?" ¿Por qué parecía tan confundida?

"¿¡Qué!?¡No!¡Ni siquiera sé como llegué aquí en primer lugar!" Objetó el castaño, silenciosamente preguntando el por qué de esas palabras.

"...Es que..." Parece que ella lo captó "eso es lo que intentan todos los que llegan aquí." ¿Cómo podía decir eso con tanta naturalidad? "Quiero decir, eso es lo que suelen hacer los "otros yo" ¿No?" Espera ¿Qué?

"¿otros...yo? ¿A que te refieres?" Ahora estaba más confundido que antes

* * *

 **Punto de Vista de BRS**

¿Por qué este chico le preguntaba algo tan obvio? ¿Acaso no sabía lo que era? Aunque...ahora que lo veía de cerca (Lo suficientemente cerca como para que la sangre en sus mejillas no desapareciera aún estando confundida), sus ojos no poseían los anillos brillantes característicos de este mundo. Eso significa que él...¿No pertenecía a este mundo?...Entonces...¿¡Era humano!?

Eso es imposible, los humanos no podían venir a este mundo sin ayuda de su "otro yo", y para eso debería saber lo que querían decir esas palabras. "¿Eres...Humano?" Apenas logró pronunciar eso con algo de duda.

"...¿Si?...¿Acaso tu no?" Ok. La clara confusión en su mirada le dio todas las respuestas que necesitaba. "...Creo que lo mejor sería que me explicaras algunas cosas" Pronunció él mientras deshacía el hasta-hace-poco cálido abrazo (¿Desde cuando su mundo era tan frío?). Se plantó frente a ella con los brazos cruzados. Sus ojos eran serios, su aura despedía seguridad y severidad, todo en él incitaba al respeto y la obediencia. Era...atrayente.

Lo miré por unos segundos, escaneando todo su ser de pies a cabeza. Pero esa mirada avellana con tintes anaranjados no vacilaron ni un poco. "All Right." Murmuró ella. Esto tomaía un rato.

"Pero antes" ¿Había más? No le pediría otro beso ¿O sí? "Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi". Habló el recién nombrado mientras extendía su ya-no-enguantada mano (enserio ¿Como se ponía y sacaba esas cosas con tanta rapidez?) "Pero puedes llamarme Tsuna". Él estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa que brillaba como si tuviera luz propia.

Estrechó su mano con un poco de duda, pero finalmente habló "Black Rock Shooter".

 **Continuará ...**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 3: Mutua Promesa**

 **POV Normal**

Luego de una no tan larga pero igualmente confusa explicación sobre el "Otro mundo" y todo lo relacionado con éste, junto con lo efectos que los "Otros yo" tenían sobre las personas de La Tierra y viceversa, el Décimo Vongola y su acompañante (Black Rock Shooter, si no se eqivocaba) se encontraban sentados en el suelo del mundo perteneciente a esta última. Mientras el ya nombrado Décimo intentaba absorber toda la información sin que le doliera la cabeza.

"Y yo que creía que luego de dos años de vivir junto con Reborn ya nada podría sorprenderme." Pronunció Tsuna mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Bajó sus manos y levantó la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ninfún lugar en particular. "Aunque supongo que es menos extraño que un ser ancestral que transforma a humanos usuarios de llamas de colores en bebes guardianes de chupetes brillantes." Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras procesaba la última parte de aquella larga explicación ¿Homólogos de otras personas, mayormente chicas adolescentes, que luchaban hasta la muerte entre sí con el fín de proteger a sus contrapartes de ser dañadas por los problemas de los demás mientras ellas mismas cargaban con las emociones de sus propias "Otras yo" a las que llamaban "queridas"? Era cuanto menos confuso, y mientras más lo pensaba más confuso se volvía. Pero había algo que le molestaba de toda esa explicación.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" ¡Ah! Sí. Con su monólogo interno casi se olvidaba de la chica que hace unos minutos lo estaba atacando con armas exesivamente grandes. Sin embargo...

"¿Y tu qué piensas al respecto?" Decidió ignorar la pregunta de Rock-chan (decidió llamarla así dado que su nombre, además de raro y fascinante, también era demaciado largo) para así poder aclarar las dudas en su cabeza.

La morena inclinó su cabeza en confusión. "¿Qué pienso...sobre qué?" El moreno, ante sus palabras, giró la cabeza y enderezó su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos.

"Desde el día en que "naciste", si se puede llamar así, has cargado con el dolor de otra persona y luchas a muerte contra tus iguales todos los días, completamente sola en un mundo donde cada ser que te encuentras intenta matarte o lastimarte, teniendo tú que hacerles lo mismo a ellos. Quiero saber: ¿Cuál es tu opinión acerca de todo eso?" Le dirigió una mirada seria, una mirada que si no fuera por el color avellana en sus ojos creería que había vuelto al Hyper Mode.

La morena lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada, cerrar los ojos y hablar en un tono monótono. "No tengo nada que opinar. Ese es el motivo de mi existencia, y diga lo que diga nada lo cambará." El hecho de que hablara como si nada de lo que dijo le importara solo hacía crecer el enojo dentro del heredero Vongola.

"Eso no significa que esté bien o que tengas que aceptarlo." Espetó comenzando a levantar la voz.

"No importa si esté bien o no para ti, este mundo no sigue las leyes de tu sociedad." Ella también comenzaba a alterarse por la insitencia del joven a su lado ¿¡Por qué le importaba tanto!?

Era irónico que le hablara de leyes siendo él el lider de una mafia, pero eso no era lo importante ahora. "¡No me importan las leyes de mi mundo o las reglas del tuyo! Quiero saber por qué no te importa nada de lo que me has explicado hasta ahora! ¿¡No te importan tus propios sentimientos!?"

"Los "Otros yo" no poseen sentimien-"

"¡Pero tú eres diferente!" Eso la hizo callar. Un silencio se apoderó del lugar luego del estridente grito de Tsuna hasta que éste continuó "A diferencia de los demás tu tienes sentimientos y la capacidad de razonar sobre lo que haces. Puedes hablar, sentir preocupación, dudas, miedos. Incluso podrías sonreír si quisieras." Dandose cuenta de que se había levantado en elgún momento de su arrebato, el moreno decidió volver a sentarse, con los brazos sobre sus rodillas y su cara detrás de estos, para seguir hablando ya un poco más tranquilo. "Eres distinta, no eres como los demás seres de tu mundo."

Ambos volvieron a caer en un profundo silencio, sentados sin mirar al otro. "¿Por qué te importa lo que me pase?" Preguntó Black Rock Shooter, realmente intrigada por el motivo de aquel chico para intentar ayudar a una completa extraña. "Ni siquiera me conoces." Agregó para dar énfasis a lo extraño de su declaración.

Él lo pensó por unos segundos antes de responder. "No lo sé." Admitió. "Simplemente no puedo escuchar todo lo que dijiste y quedarme de brazos cruzados. Supongo que es parte de mi forma de ser." Y otra vez el silencio, aunque no era incomodo, empezaba a ser un poco molesto.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...¡YA LO TENGO!" La morena se sobresaltó ante el repentino grito del castaño a su lado. Éste se giró en su dirección con la mayor (y segunda) y más brillante (y repetía: segunda) sonrisa que vió en su vida. "¡Vendrás conmigo!"

"¿Disculpa?" ¿De qué estaba hablando?

"Te llevaré conmigo a mi dimención, te mostraré lo que es vivir una vida normal. De esa forma ya no tendrás que cargar con el peso de este mundo." Habló mientras se inclinaba hacia ella. La sonrisa presente en su rostro no vasiló en ningún momento.

"N-no digas tonterías" Espetó Rock-chan mientras le dirigía una mirada de ¿Qué demonios...? "No puedo irme. Mi deber es cargar con el dolor de Mato Kuroi" Volvió a remarcar el destino de su existencia.

"Pero no tienes por qué hacerlo sola" Dijo el castaño parándose y girando para poder verla.

"¿eh?" Solo eso fué suficiente para dejar en claro lo aturdida que estaba por esa respuesta.

"Ya te dije que ese destino no tiene por qué ser el tuyo. Ya te dije que eres diferente. Y según lo que me contaste, si vienes conmigo seguramente otra tú igual a los otros seres de este mundo aparecerá para reemplazarte en tu deber." Habló mientras le dirigía una mirada dulce y le sonreía cálidamente. "Ya no es necesario que continues con ese cruel destino, Stella"

"¿S-Stella?" Murmuró aún confundida por su repentino cambio de actitud y por el nuevo nombre.

"¿E-eh? ¡A-Ah! Es que tu nombre es demaciado largo y decidí llamarte así por la estrella en tu pecho y espalda" Dijo rascándose la cabeza y cambiando su sonrisa por una más apenada. "E-espero que no te moleste."

"N-no, pero..." Ya no sabía ni que decír.

"Volviendo a lo importante." Continuó el Vongola para retomar la converzación, antes de que la resién nombrada Stella pueda seguir pensando en el cambio de nombre. "Si después de todo lo que planeo que pase, aún piensas que no puedes evitar tu destino, y quieres continuar cargando con semejante peso. "Hizo una pausa mientras le tendía una mano a la confundida chica, con la palma dirigida hacia arriba, volviendo a su expresión anterior. "Entonces déjame ayudarte a cargar con ese peso. Te ayudaré a cargar con aquel dolor que no quieres dejar ir, y me quedaré a tu lado, apoyándote, hasta que seas capaz de superarlo y sobrellevarlo."

Si antes estaba aturdida, entonses en este momento se encontraba en un estado de shock puro. Este chico no podía estar bien, llegaba a un mundo donde no pertenecía, la besaba, cuestionaba el motivo por el que existía, la invitaba a vivir con él, le cambiaba el nombre y le proponía ayudarla a cargar con un deber que por naturaleza debía cumplir sola. Todo eso en menos de una hora de haberlo conosido, y con esa sonrisa pegada a la cara. ¿Por qué? No lo entendía en lo más mínimo. ¿Cuál era el motivo de atudar a una persona completamente desconocida? ¿Por qué acceder a arrebatarle sus problemas tan fácilmente y sin que ella se lo hubiera pedido, e incluso negado?

 _Supongo que es parte de mi forma de ser._

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza como una especie de eco en una habitación vasía, insitándola a aceptar la propuesta de aquel extraño llamado Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Lo miró por unos segundos más, en completo silencio. Él continuó observándola, pasientemente esperando a su respuesta. Ni su pose ni su mirada vacilaron, y ni hablar de esa sonrisa dirigida solo a ella. Pareciera como si su cuerpo entero despidiera una luz tenue por sí solo, iluminando una pequeña parte del oscuro mundo que los rodeaba...

Diez segundos más de silencio en el que ninguno se movió ni un centímetro. En ningún momento apartaron sus miradas de la contraria. Pasaron tres segundos. Cinco segundos. Diez segundos. La entidad nombrada como Black Rock Shooter cerró sus ojos, una decisión ya había sido tomada.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, y luego habló. "Presiento que aunque me niegue, de todas formas continuarás intentando persuadirme." Esas palabras lograron agrandar la sonrisa de Tsuna. Ella habló mientras alargaba su mano para tomar la suya. "Está bien, acepto." Tomó su mano con un suave apretón y la usó para levantarse de su asiento en el duro suelo. "Intenta convencerme entonce, claro si es que puedes." Lo desafió mirandolo fijamente, con una casi imperseptible sonrisa creciendo en su propio rostro.

El momento era único. Dos seres de dos mundos diferentes pero conectados entre sí estrechaban sus manos en señal de una promesa mutua. Había pocas cosas capaces de interrumpir ese momento.

*CRACK*

Y una de esas cosas era una grieta proveniente del anillo Vongola, el cual había comenzado a emitir un brillo tenue en el momento en que las manos de estos dos seres se juntaron.

"¿Que demonios?" se preguntó en voz alta Tsuna, que por instinto había apretado con más fuerza la mano de Stella, en un casi imperseptible acto de protección.

De repente, y sin ningún tipo de aviso, un rallo de luz blanca salió disparado de la pequeña grieta que se había formado en la cresta Vongola incrustada en el anillo. Perdiéndose de vista e impactando en lo que Tsuna supuso serían las paredes de este mundo...¡Provocando que ésta se rompiera!

"E-eso no puede ser bueno ¿Verdad?" Preguntó el castaño a nadie en perticular

"N-no lo creo" Dijo la morena igual de preocupada viendo como una gran cantidad de un líquido color arcohiris, proveniente de la ruptura, iba directo hacia ellos.

"¡Na-Tsu, cambio forma, Modo Difensa!" Gitó el heredero Vongola, volviendo a sorprender a la chica a su lado cuando su añillo se transformó en una capa negra con los bordes ardiendo, para acto seguido envolverlos a los dos justo antes de que la marea multicolor los golpease.

 _ **Continuará.**_


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3:

"¿Este tipo de bienvenida es algo común en este mundo?" Preguntó el castaño, conocido como Tsuna Sawada, a la morena que en este momento cargaba al estilo nupcial mientras corría de lo que parecía ser una especie de bebé gigante (bastante feo, además), que las ruedas en vez de pies que poseía y las varias zonas mecánicas expuestas repartidas por su cuerpo supuso que era robot (sin contar que el ojo derecho solo se sostenía por unos cables provenientes de la cuenca vacía que lo llevaban colgando).

"Mas o menos." Respondió Black Rock Shooter (o Stella, como Tsuna le gusta gustado apodarla) de forma simple. "Y generalmente se agradece la hospitalidad de la misma manera". Volvió a hablar la pelinegra indicando su deseo de disparar a esa cosa que perseguía a donde mar que estaba yendo.

"Ya te dije que quiero evitar los conflictos si es posible". Indicó el Vongola, su tono de voz indicaba que esta conversación ya se había visto varias veces con anterioridad. Desde el hombro de Tsuna, un pequeño león dejado de salir * GAO * mostrando su acuerdo con su dueño.

"Si, ya entendí". La fémina se cruzó de brazos, resignada, mientras que apartaba la vista. Sin embargo, su mirada volvió a dirigirse al castaño al momento de volver a hablar. "¿Al menos tienes idea de hacia donde vamos?"

El heredero no puede culparla por hacer eso pregunta, pues llevaban corriendo aproximadamente cinco minutos y todo lo que podía encontrar era escombros inidentificables y un páramo blanco que parecía no tener fin.

* Sonido Mecánico *

Según su experiencia, escuchar el ruido de engranajes moviéndose cuando estás siendo perseguido no es precisamente una buena señal. Al girar levemente la cabeza para poder ver qué estaba pasando, el Décimo Vongola pudo ver cómo una especie de ametralladora giratoria se asomaba desde el ojo desencajado de ese bebé raro ... Bien, eso definitivamente no fue una buena señal.

Mientras aumentaba un poco su velocidad, Tsuna no podría evitar pensar "¿Cómo terminamos en esta situación?"

Escena retrospectiva

Luego de cubrir a ambos con el manto del primer plano Vongola, el Décimo tenso su cuerpo en espera del golpe que proviene del líquido que ha salido de las grietas en las paredes dimensionales del mundo en el que se encuentra, las cosas han sido generadas por un rallo que salió del anillo que tenía en su dedo ... sorprendentemente no parecía tan extraño como debería.

Lo no-tan-raro (y lo vez bastante bastante cliché) sucedió cuando dicho golpe no llegó.

La pelinegra y el castaño se miraron a los ojos con duda. Pasados los siguientes segundos Tsuna decidió que era el momento de echar un vistazo, así que quitó el manto de encima. Al mirar alrededor se encontró con un páramo completamente blanco hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

"¿Necesitas un momento para revisarlo?" Voltea la cabeza para ver su compañera cruzada de brazos, mirándolo como esperando a que algo pasara.

"... no, estoy acostumbrado a que este tipo de cosas pasen". Perfecto, lo había insensibilizado a las sorpresas (culpa Reborn, pero por desgracia no era el único culpable esta vez). Continuó con su análisis del terreno mientras que volvía a hablar "Por otro lado, hablas como si esto ya hubiera pasado antes". Cuestionó al momento que divisó las pequeñas estructuras a lo lejos.

"Pues sí". Estas palabras llamaron la atención del ojimiel, el cual volteó a mirarla con una ceja levantada. "No fue exactamente igual, pero el final es el mismo". Continuó ella encogiéndose de hombros. "

"¿Y cómo fue lo que arreglaste?" No estaba del todo concentrado en la respuesta que puede darle, la mayor parte de su mente se estaba tratando de averiguar lo que había sucedido al anillo Vongola ¿Por qué tenía una queja y cuál era la causa de ese extraño rayo? ... "Na-Tsu, regresa". Ordenó el castaño en tono firme y aún con aspecto pensativo.

Stella vio con intriga como la capa del chico frente a ella obedecía las órdenes de este, y volvía a transformarse en aquél llamativo anillo. "¿Tienes un anillo que se vuelve capa / escudo?" La voz de la chica y la media sonrisa en su cara deja claro que esa situación le causaba gracia.

"Tienes un cañón que cambia de forma y que sacas de quién sabe donde". Respondió Tsuna, sintiendo la necesidad de defenderse a sí mismo ya tu león.

"Pero yo no le puse nombre". Volvió a atacar la pelinegra, esta vez con una pequeña risa poco disimulada. "¿No tienes un anillo como mascota, o si?" Parece que no tenía planeado detenerse en el corto plazo. Para el ojimiel la situación no era precisamente algo malo, al menos podía ver una expresión de BRS que no fuera solo a la "neutral".

*GRIETA*

De repente el mundo entero se calló, ese sonido les resultaba familiar.

*GRIETA*

Y no era algo bueno.

En el momento en el que giraron en el anillo, este comenzó a brillar de forma intensa, segandolos a ambos por unos pocos segundos.

GRAAAOO

Un intenso rugido sacudió el terreno donde se encontró, levantando el polvo alrededor de ellos, y haciendo que los otros seres presentes en el área abrieran los ojos de forma instantánea. La ojiazul y el ojimiel deslumbraron con sorpresa y curiosidad, respectivamente, al pequeño león que apareció en el hombro del castaño.

"¡Na-tsu! ¿Por qué saliste del anillo?" Cuestionó Tsuna, su asombro ya pasado al momento de ver a su compañero del alma.

"Tu anillo ... ¿Es un gato?" La pelinegra estaba bastante más que anonadada, había visto muchas cosas en su vida, pero un gatito transvestido se llevó el trofeo a, sí no a la más rara, sí a la más curiosa. En su defensa diría que los animales no eran algo que exista en este mundo (o al menos no sin partes mecánicas).

"Gao" El gruñido de Na-tsu sonaba como si esa frase fuera usado con frecuencia y dejó un BRS en un estado más confuso que antes. ¿El gato acababa de bufarle?

"León." Respondió el Vongola, como traduciendo lo que era ahora, sabía que era un león había dicho. Si de verdad puede comunicarse esto se volverá más raro por segundos. "Ya hablamos de esto Na-tsu, un león solo es un gato muy grande". Volvió a hablar el heredero, esta vez dirigiéndose a su mascota.

"Gao". Y por supuesto el león cachorro le respondía.

"¿Por qué me hablas así? No es mi culpa que todos se confundan". Esto tomaría tiempo.

"Gao".

"Dejar de confundirte cuando crezcas".

"Gao gao".

"La comida para gatos que muestra en la televisión no creció tanto, además de los leones comen carne".

"Gao".

"No puedo darte de comer gacelas importadas de la Sabana".

"Gao".

"Porque no sería justo para los demás leones"

"Gao Gao"

"¿Para qué quieres gacelas? Tu te alimento de mis llamas inyectadas en el anillo".

"Gao gao gao"

"¿Pues entonces por qué saliste del anillo?"

"Gao"

"¿Cómo que no fue tu culpa?"

"¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?" El hombre y el león dejaron de lado su "discusión" (¿cuándo podría llamarse así cuando lo único que salía de uno de los lados era "gao") para mirar a la hasta ahora olvidada chica. "Si no me importa, me gustaría saber qué es lo que está pasando". Cruzándose de brazos, la mujer del "grupo" declaró su deseo de que alguien le tradujera la aparente conversación.

"Oh yes." El castaño se aclaró la garganta, preparándose para los presentaciones. "Stella ..."

"Ese no es mi nombre".

"Stella". Insistió. "Este es Na-tsu, mi Leone Di Cielo". El pequeño cachorro saltó el hombro de su cuerpo para aterrizar en el suelo, a unos centímetros de la pelinegra. Se sentó erguido, y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Stella (curiosamente estaba tomando un gusto con un nombre propio) sabía que el llamado Na-tsu estaba tratando de versificar imponente, pero ... solo logróba verse ... tierno.

El Décimo Vongola se divertía al ver la chica que en un principio creyó como "seria, fría y estoica" sonrojarse y mirar su león con los ojos de una niña enamorada de su gatito de peluche. Su sonrisa solo aumentó mientras que la vista agacharse y levantar el cachorro con sus manos, acercándolo a su rostro. Estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas cuando los ojos de la chica se iluminaron al momento en que su león la lamió la punta de la nariz. "Le agradas" Pronunció lo suficientemente alto para sacar a la pelinegra de su ensoñación.

"¿E-eh? ¿Qué?" Parece que necesitas un poco más de esfuerzo para traerla del todo al mundo de los vivos.

"A Na-tsu no le gusta que lo carguen, prefiera pararse sobre sus propios pies" Volvió a hablar. "El hecho de que no haya mordido significa que le gusta mucho. Y parece que tú también te gusta". Continuó con una gran sonrisa burlona pegada a su cara. Burlarse de la gente no era común en él, pero no podía evitarlo, su dosis diaria de locuras le había producido algunos cambios en su actitud.

"¿T-tu que sabes?" Tartamudeó la ojiazul con su faceta avergonzada descubierta.

"Na-tsu y yo compartimos la mitad de nuestros corazones". Aclaró que su sonrisa se atenuara ni un poco. "Y respecto a lo que tú sientes, digamos que tengo una muy buena intuición".

"¿Intuición?" Pensó confundida. "¿Sabe lo que siento solo porque lo intuye?"

"Si, es lo que dije" Pronunció en voz alta el castaño, mientras que su león volvía a su hombro.

"¿Me acaba de leer mis pensamientos?" Perfecto, ahora el chico con el león / capa / anillo resultante de ser psíquico.

"No, no soja psíquico, no puedo leer sus pensamientos. Ya te dije que mi intuición es muy buena".

"Esto se está volviendo raro e incómodo". Una solitaria gota de sudor le baja por la sien

"Lo sé"

"¡Deja de hacer eso!"

"Lo siento, mi tutor me contagia algunas de sus costumbres". Si, ya has dicho que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Reborn.

"¡Gao!" La llamada de Na-tsu los sacó de su rara charla. "Gao gao".

"¿Que es lo que dice?" Interrogó la pelinegra.

"Que mire mi anillo" Dubitativo, Tsuna no se ha podido volver a poner por el anillo Vongola, su cara era como volver a su estado original era de asombro absoluto. De repente el anillo comenzó a emitir un destello anaranjado.

"¿Esto no se esta volviendo repetitivo?" Con una mirada neutral BRS dejó en claro lo irónico de la situación.

El castaño no dejó de mirar el anillo con la misma expresión aburrida mientras respondía. "Creo que sí, pero al menos ahora el brillo es de otro color".

Rápidamente aquél brillo se volvió en una pequeña llama, la cual creció en el tamaño hasta tomar la forma de una persona (o espectro) muy conocido por el ojimiel.

Una voz suave y profunda salió de la boca de ella figura cuando decidió abrir sus labios. "Muy buenas tardes Decimo". El acento se encuentra presente en su voz, así como las palabras en italiano. "Ha pasado un tiempo ¿No es así?" Frente a ambos lados de la pared que se llama la figura que el nombrado. Decimo esperaba que pudiera responder a las preguntas que surcaban su cabeza.

Tsuna separó sus labios para hablar, demostrando que era menos que la que poseía su compañera. Además, por supuesto, ¿por qué? "¿Primo?" Porque sí, la figura que había salido del anillo y la cual cargaba con un inquietante parecido con el castaño, no era ni más ni menos que el mismísimo fundador de la familia del cual Tsuna era líder. Giotto Di Vongola, o como era conocido dentro del mundo Primo Vongola.

 **KABOOM**

Una sorpresa cercana explosión hizo una Tsuna de sus pensamientos. Genial, ahora el bebé raro tenía lanzamisiles, la cosa mejoraba por momentos. Dejando de lado sus pensamientos para priorizar su seguridad, giró la cabeza hacia los alrededores buscando un lugar para resguardarse. Divisó la unidad que está lejos de la máquina que los perseguía.

Apretó el paso con decisión, dirigiéndose a su nuevo refugio temporal.


End file.
